Can I Keep Him?
by MetalFace
Summary: Axel leaves to find Riku who left after their fight, and Sora leaves to find Roxas after their fight also; but what do they do if they find the other person who was missing, and take them home instead? Yaoi, AkuRoku, SoRiku, Rated 'M' for reasons.
1. Walk Away

Uhhh NEW STORY :D

I wrote most of the beggining a LOOOOOOONG time ago, and my writing style has changed, so if it just randomly goes all weird and whatnot, I apologize D: But I hope you all do enjoy it anyways! :D I also don't have spellcheck on the program I am using soooo, if I have some bad spelling mistakes, either tell me, or correct them in your head and continue on with reading the story :D.

Reviews and favs are LOOOOVED...!

Rated 'M' for a reason, things will happen sometime or another, annnnd there will be lots o' swearing because that's just the way I am :D.

Summary: Axel leaves to find Riku who left after their fight, and Sora leaves to find Roxas after their fight also; but what do they do if they find the other person who was missing, and take them home instead? Yaoi, AkuRoku, SoRiku, Rated 'M' for reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own it, but I do have the new DS game XD I only wish I owned the boys :3 They wouldn't be able to go against what i'd have planned for them :3.

Mwehehehehehe . . .

Onwards with the story~

--

Chapter One: Walk Out.

--

Axel gazed towards the apartment door as it opened to reveal his childhood friend, Riku, and grinned like a cheeky little monkey.

"Honey, i'm home!" Riku yelled, shutting the door and pulling his jacket off.

Axel leaped up to run over and wrap his arms around Riku's waist and lift him up, tossing him around like a rag-doll.

"Welcome home, hunnnyyyyyy!!!"

"P-put me down, A-Axel!" Riku stuttered as he felt his face turn blue.

"Fine! Be like that!" and with that, Axel dropped Riku on the floor, and pranced away and landed face-first on the couch, crossing his arms, and pouting like a small child.

Riku smirked as he walked into the kitchen to smell what Axel had been cooking before he had entered their apartment.

"Mmmm smells good, Axel. Get your skinny ass over here before you BURN something!" with that said, Axel trotted into the kitchen and started watching over the homemade ramen that he had been preparing.

Walking away from the kitchen, and an overly-hyper red head, Riku entered his room and searched around for his favourite black hoodie.

Finally finding it, he kept it bundled under his arm as he made his way back into the main room to see Axel, of all things, dancing around in the kitchen with a spork in hand.

"Axel, put that away before you hurt yourself," Riku sighed, making his way over to the door.

"Hey, heyyy! Where ARE you going!? I'm making a wonderful dinner, and you're leaving!?" Axel shouted to Riku as he approached the door.

"I'm... having someone over tonight" Riku admitted, scratching his head sheepishly.

Axel looked deflated.

Like, if you could see him now, he looked like someone had totally popped an Axel-like balloon, and left it to deflate on the floor.

"Riku, why can't you just keep it in your pants!?" Axel questioned, raising his hands into the air and waving them around in frustration.

"Shut up, I can keep it in my pants, thank you very mu-" Axel interrupted, "Ohhh only for someone special, riiight?" Sarcasm.

"It IS someone special, in fact... it's Ka-" Once again, interrupted.

"Oh, is it that Kaiireeei-" "It's Kairi" "Yes, Kairi. Is it that stupid chick that you constantly let down you pants, just so you can get lucky, again?" Axel sighed, sarcasm oozing out of his mouth by the galleon.

"Just... shut up! Okay? She's not just some stupid girl okay!?" Riku yelled back, infuriated.

Axel turned to Riku with menacing speed and picked him up by the collar, slamming him up hard against the wall so fast that it made Riku's head spin.

"Well, if she's not JUST some stupid girl then, then why don't you COMMIT? Why don't you guys go out? Why don't you guys get together? For fuck sakes Riku! You two aren't even in a relationship!" Axel shouted, every word exageratted.

Letting the black hoodie fall to the floor, Riku desperatly tried to free himself from Axel's deathgrip on his shirt as he thought of something to say back.

"Be... because Axel! I... I can't! I just can't! You wouldn't understand! You'll never understand!" Riku screamed harshly, staring Axel in the eye.

Riku landed on the floor with a thud, as Axel just stood there, his head down, eyes wide and sad, hands still at the same position as if they were still holding Riku.

Scrambling off of the floor and away from Axel, Riku swiped his black hoodie off of the floor and threw it on himself angrily.

"I... wouldn't understand...?" Axel said, almost in disbelief. Had he heard that right?

"Yeah, you wouldn't!" Riku answered, pulling his hood onto his head roughly before zipping his shirt up, and opening the front door.

Axel turned his back to Riku something he never does, and sighed.

Riku just stood there, glaring angrily at Axel's back.

"I'm not coming home tonight. Eat dinner by yourself."

The door slammed.

Axel remembered, Riku left wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and some black converse. Just in case.

A silent tear dripped down Axel's cheek as he cried out and slammed his fists into the counter, before he slipped to the floor, curling up into a ball.

Silently crying, Axel pushed the memories of heartbreak away; the memories of being torn in two.

Pulling himself off of the floor, Axel looked at the clock, 5:30, let's hope he gets back before 8.

--

Sora sat angrily on his big red loveseat, deep in thought.

It was rare to see him so angry, but he had a legible reason.

Roxas always locked himself up in his room, all the time, everyday, every night. And Sora was getting sick of it.

He never got to hang out with his twin. Ever.

Ever since that girl, Namine, broke Roxas's heart a year ago, Roxas had changed, becoming more and more depressed, causing himself to lock up in his room and hide away from the world.

Sora had wondered if he'd lost Roxas, and almost thought it had happened when he found a stack of death poetry under Roxas's bed when he went in his twin brother's room to see if anything had been changed around.

Sora had kept some of the poems, and read, and re-read them, an unbelieving silence falling upon him.

But once Roxas had found out that some of his poems were missing, (Though Sora had only grabbed around three or four, so don't ask how Roxas knew) he freaked on Sora, snatching them back, and stomping up to his room to lock his door, and hide away from the world once again.

Sora was getting quite sick and tired of this constant nagging at the back of his mind that Roxas could possibly be planning to commit suicide at any moment.

Finally, Sora jumped off of the couch (literally jumped), and raced upstairs to knock on his twin brother's door, and await his doom.

"What do you want?" came the low voice of Roxas, making Sora nearly jump out of his skin.

"Roxas, please come out of your room, i'm sick of you always hiding like this!" Sora yelled, his voice going fuzzy from him having tears forming in his eyes.

There was silence.

A soft 'thud' was heard in the background as Sora heard two locks un-hitch, the door opening to show a weary looking Roxas.

He looked like shit.

He had bags under his once lively eyes, which were now dull, and lifeless. His hair, instead of being spiked and swept to the side, and in a messy bed-head kind of style, his clothing looked like it was just thrown onto him, all messy and baggy.

Plus he smelt kinda rancid.

"Hey... Roxas, you okay? You look..."

"Like shit, I know."

Sora nodded to this statement.

Roxas took a cautious step out of his 'cave', and looked around in the hallway.

"I'm... gonna go out for a walk or something..." he finally said, Sora shook his head in dissaproval.

"Are you always leaving because you never want to spend time with me!?"

Roxas looked baffled.

"Well, no, I just... I need time to..."

"You've had ENOUGH time, Roxas. You've had PLENTY of time to feel better, to get over that stupid bitch who broke your heart! Roxas, you need to stop hiding!!!" Sora fought back, not knowing that he was actually yelling.

That's the thing about Sora, he's so hyper, and joyful, and loud, but when he's angry, man can he ever yell.

Roxas glared at Sora, "no, I have not had enough time, okay!? You haven't had YOUR heart broken! So how could you possbily know the pain that i'm going through!?"

Roxas walked back into his room, grabbing his black hoodie, and putting on his small shoulders, zipping it up and pulling the hood on.

"Roxas, just listen to me, please? You know, you could fal in love again, you just need to trust people, you just need to open yourself to them, not close them out"

Roxas walked straight past Sora, heading down the stairs, Sora following like a lost puppy.

"Roxas... Roxas please?" Sora was begging now.

Stopping, Roxas glanced at Sora, "Sora, I can never fall in love again, I will never find another person like her... never," Roxas looked down sadly, feeling tears of his own forming.

"Never say never!" Sora soothed Roxas, putting his hand on his twin's shoudlers.

Roxas shrugged Sora's invading hands off, "You'll never understand."

Sora stood his ground, but his head dropped, his eyes sticking to the floor as tears dripped off of his chin.

Roxas walked over to the door, opened it, and left.

Roxas left wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and some black converse, just in case if Sora needed to look for him later.

Slowly dragging himself over the to the wall, Sora leaned against it, slid to the floor, and curled up.

He and Roxas hadn't had an aregument since their mother and father had died in that fatal car accident... but that's another story, for another time.

--

Riku huffed as he quickly made his way out of the building, and out into the rain once again.

"You'll never understand!" echoed through his head; had he really said that to Axel? His best childhood friend?

Shaking the guilt off, he murmered to himself on how Axel had totally deserved it all, especially since he was asked if he could not keep it in his pants; which he could do easily!

It was raining hard now, so Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets with all the anger he could muster which was apparently alot, because a couple passing him looked shock, and avoided him as much as they could while passing by.

Making his way to the park, Riku was determined to put Axel through one hell of a guilt trip.

--

Roxas left the house as fast as he could, feeling slightly bad because he knew Sora would be balling his eyes out by now, but leaving anyways.

Popping his earbuds in, Roxas turned his Ipod on, and cranked his tunes as he hurridly made his way to the park.

The park was his place to go whenever he needed time to think; though Sora DID have a good point and all with him always being alone and having enough time to think...

Eyes becoming duller as he sighed and trudged through the rain, Roxas stared up into the sky, searching for answers, searching for a reason why.

--

8:30 pm.

It read exactly 8:30 pm in bright red numbers on the miniture digital clock Axel was clinging to for his life, right eye twitching.

"Damnit!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping from the couch and landing promptly on his ass on the wood floor.

"Oh... owwwiiiieeeee" he whined as he stood up slowly, rubbing his behind tenderly with his hands.

It was 8:30 pm, PM, and Riku wasn't back. It was getting dark out, the clouds were surrounding the whole city with a bad omen, and it was raining, hard.

And not to mention dinner was cold.

Stone cold.

"That's it..."

Grabbing the food and shoving it into the fridge with grace (Don't know how he managed that), Axel tossed a jacket and some slip-on converse on, turned all the lights off, slipped out the door, locking it, walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Out on an epicly intense adventure to FIND RIKUUUUUUU~" Axel sand aloud as he left the building.

"Axel has now... Left the building."

To the park.

--

8:30 pm, and Roxas still wasn't back.

Sora paced back and forth until his feet started to hurt, making him feel dizzy and collapse onto his red loveseat.

"Looks like I gotta go find him again..."

Finding any coat of some sort and throwing it on his shoulders, and clunking some shoes on, Sora left the house, locking the door behind him.

"Awww man, it's totally all wet out here," Sora sighed to himself, making a pouty face.

He was wasting a perfectly good pout on the rain and pavement.

Roxas would pay for that.

He would make sure of that.

"Roxas's fav. place is the park, so mayyyybeeee I should head there. Hey, i'm talking to myself again, aren't I?"

Getting an odd look from an elderly woman, Sora quickened his pace.

Whoops.

--

Yessss, this story will start out fast and whatnot, don't worry about it.

I'll try to make it all make sense and everything, i'm just tired as heck right now! .

Currently listening to a LOAD of Owl City right now :D My happy music!

I'll try my hardest to update more often!

Sorry about the spelling mistakes . . .

-MetalFace.


	2. Found You

**Whoa, I haven't been on here and updated in A SHIZLOAD of a long time.**

**My dearest apologies, also, I fear my writing style may have changed slightly, so it might be a little different D;**

**Continuing on with my damn story!**

Chapter 2: Found You.

Roxas sat alone beside a tree, the rain pouring all around him, his music pumping through his brain. He couldn't seem to think straight. Ever since Namine...

The thought of her name made him shudder, his heart dropping into his stomach. He needed to walk, and he needed to walk now.

Pulling himself up off the ground, Roxas trudged into the rain down a muddy path hoping he could maybe 'walk away from his problems.'

Things were all fine and dandy right up until his left foot slid causing him to lose all balance, "Ohhhh SHIT!" Roxas yelped, falling face first down the muddy path.

Axel gloomingly made his way to the park, knowing Riku would probably head there first of all places. His head held low, he bit his bottom lip, worried for his best friend more than anything.

His thoughts wandered all up until he heard a yelp of what sounded like "oohhshitz!"

He snapped out of his mind and quickly looked around, the voice had sounded male, and had come from Axel's right hand side. Running out of excitement thinking it was maybe Riku, Axel bounded to the rescue.

Stopping just amidst a muddy path, Axel spotted a figure at the very bottom, covered in mud, wearing all black.

Eyes widening, Axel cried out, "Rikuuuuu-! I'm coming! Wait... that didn't sound quite right, anyways i'm here!" Axel almost slipped and fell on his ass, but luckily kept his balance.

Finally making it to the covered figure, he realized it looked a little smaller than the size Riku was-Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Bending down to help him up, Axel laughed, "Man you sure took a tumble didn't ya?"

"Urgh shut up..." Roxas pulled his arm away from the offending hand and attempted standing up himself, his hood falling off in the process.

Axel's eyes narrowed as he spotted blonde sort of spikey short hair seemingly messed up with mud, a pale complexion and amazingly blue eyes look up at him.

"Oh shi- I mean um.. I totally thought you were someone else," Axel scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

Roxas sighed, "That's fine, no one wants me around anyways, just forgot you saw me," with that said he started walking away, saddened that his headphones were now broken.

Axel jumped forward grabbing the boy by the arm, drawn to him for some odd reason, feeling like he needed help, "H-hey! I'm sorry.. can we start this over? I'm Axel, I was out looking for a friend and I found you, why don't you come with me so I can get you all cleaned up? Or at least let me walk you home."

Roxas looked back at the man, firey red hair stuck everywhere on the mans face, his emerald green eyes begging the boy to let him help, two purple unside down triangles seemed to be tattooed under each eye-Weird.

Sighing, Roxas stopped trying to get away.

"I.. I don't want to go home. I don't want to be around there right now," he turned to Axel, "I'm Roxas."

Axel's eyes softened as he heard this, "Roxas eh? Well c'mon, i'm gonna get you some nice dry clothing and some nice hot food in your belly, my friend will probably come home sooner or later anyways," he pulled Roxas along the opposite way.

Blinking out of shock, Roxas allowed himself to be dragged to some random strangers apartment-The one named.. Axel?

Sora bounded around, somehow not slipping on the wet cement and grass throughout the park (He's magical, I swear) as he searched endlessly, he didn't want to go home to be all alone all over again.

He saw a figure standing in the middle of the playground in the park, squinting his eyes he realized they were wearing all black-It was Roxas!

"Roxas!" he ran as fast as he could, tackling the figure from behind, both of them toppling to the ground in a ball of tangled limbs and cries.

"What the FUCK" the figure shouted, now on his back as Sora stradled him. Angered and confused aqua eyes stared up at him, long silver hair spread around his face.

"O-oh, you're not Roxas, you're definitely not my brother, hm well this is stupid isn't it?" Sora laughed before being pushed roughly, landing on his backside, "Owiiieee!" he yelped.

The aqua-eyed teen stared Sora down anger drowning away in the rain, "you're looking for someone? Your brother?" he asked, trying to be polite to the goofy teen.

"Y-yes! But I guess he'll come home when he's ready... things are just... man things suck right now," Sora's small smile faded as his eyes leaked crazily, he couldn't even tell why he was crying. He just wished he didn't have to be so alone, even when Roxas was with him.

"Hey, are you crying kid?" the voice startled Sora, making him stand and immediatly shake his head, "No, course not," he answered a little too quickly.

"Look kid, where do you live?" Sora got angered at this, "Look! I'm NOT a kid, dangit! I'm eighteen!"

Riku smirked, "well you look thirteen, kid. I'm Riku, by the way," he offered a hand, Sora stared at it warily, "look, i'm not gonna rape you or anything, not that you haven't raped me already, honestly that hurt like hell," Sora avoided eye contact, his cheeks flushed in embarassment.

Reaching for Riku's hand, he introduced himself.

"I'm Sora, and you look mighty unhappy and wet Riku, how about I walk YOU home?" Sora smirked back, he was gonna win this game.

Riku raised a brow, "Uh, i'm not going home anytime soon," he sighed, running his left hand through his hair. He felt cold.

"You sound just like my stu- I mean awesome brother. How about you come with me then? I have some dry stuff you can put on and I can make you some hot chocolate~! Plus it'd be nice since I haven't had company in some time," Sora gushed out, his large blue eyes pleading into Riku's-Not the puppy look!

Riku attempted to say no, but in the end he said yes, he just couldn't say no to this kid, he actually didn't know why, maybe it's because he was willing to go anywhere but home right now, either way, he was going to a strangers house for the night.

**Yeah, I know, rushed and shizz, but whatever, I finally wrote more so just be happy D;**

**Here's to hoping I can keep going on this :3**

**If there are spelling mistakes... don't kill me! O.O**


End file.
